Reborn from the Ashes
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: A devastating blow comes to Ash after his greatest victory. 5 years later he as become as cold to the world as ice. But a man walks into his life and offers a chance to protect the innocent. Will Ash find knew meaning in his life and will anyone melt that heart once so bright even fire would seem dim. Or will the darkness consume him via his fear of the past or what lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**The idea of this story was given to me by**_ lavelle130. **_This is my first RWBY Pokemon Crossover so please forgive me if its not great._**

Chapter One; Soaring high to sinking low.

Ash was over the moon. He had defeated Drake the Orange Islands 'The Undefeated Champion' as people called him. But Ash did the impossible; he and his team of Pokemon had bested Drake's Pokemon including his Dragonite that was rumored to have never lost a match since being part of Drake's team. But the dragon Pokemon was ultimately out matched by Charizard. Ash turned to his friends Pikachu, Misty, and Tracy were cheering loudly as pride and joy for their friend had made a huge leap towards his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. After he received his trophy and had a ceremony for his achievement. Ash hurried over to the Pokemon Center to have his Pokemon healed and call his mother.

"Nurse Joy here's my Pokemon can you take care of them for me?" He asked.

"Of course Mister Ketchum, or such I call you Mister Champion." She gave him a wink which Ash blushed and chuckled lightly. "I'm still getting use to it." He replied "Where are your video phones?"

Nurse Joy smiled and pointed to the left of the desk. "Just around the corner and on the right side."

"Thanks."

He hurried over and found the phone booths. He quickly punched in his house number and waited as the phone binged his house. It rang twice before his mom; Delia answered. "Hi honey." She smiled "How you doing?"

Ash could hardly contain himself "Mom I did it. I beat the Orange Islands Champion. I'm the new Champion."

Delia was shocked at first but a big smile grew o her face as she swelled up with bride.

"Ash I'm so proud of you. I always knew you will become a Pokemon Master someday." Some tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away but more seem to come.

"Mom please don't cry." Asked Ash some tears were pooling in his eyes. "I don't like it when you cry."

"This is okay tears Ash. It's ok to cry when you are very sad or very happy. And right now I'm the happiest and proudest mother in the world right now."

Ash told in detail of his fight over in exact details. Delia was hanging on every word giggling at her young man's accomplish. After they talked over the battle Delia gave her son a knowing look.

"What is it mom?" Ash asked.

Delia gave a small sigh then looked at her son again. "Have you been doing ok besides your battles?"

"Yeah mom. I've been changing my you know what's." Ash rolled his eyes but Delia gave him a small glare.

"Ash; what I mean is are you making friends and staying it touch with them?"

"Yeah I have some of their numbers on my pokedex."

"Have you been getting along with Misty too?"

"Well mostly. we argue from time to time but where is this coming from mom?" Ash asked curious to where this talk is going.

Delia looked at her son with mix emotions; concern and bittersweet happiness.

"I'm just asking dear. I want you to experience more out of life than just Pokemon Battles. Not there is anything wrong with them just don't be so focused on them that you miss out on friendships and new experiences. As for Misty; I know she likes you Ash." Ash felt his cheeks burn a bit. "Maybe more than a friend or maybe being close friends I don't know. But I do know she is wonderful girl and she has had an influence on you hasn't she."

Again Ash blushed a little redder and said nothing but nodded. Misty had always been with him since his first day of his journey. Though they fought and argue a lot they always seem to get back on track as friends. Plus Misty always had some advice for him to better himself as a Pokemon trainer. Then Delia had a serious look.

"Ash I want you to promise me that if you every have a low point in your travels or something happens that makes you sad; you don't push your friends away especially Misty when they try to help you."

Ash gave his mother a confused look but knew what she meant. "Okay mom I will."

They shared one last smile and Delia said she need to clear up the garden and she will said their goodbyes and Ash turned back to safe the press and media for his opinion of the match and what he was going to do next.

The next several days went fast for our young champion. Doing interviews and press conferences; but all that was over. Now he was heading home to see his mom and Professor Oak again. With him Misty was walking with him holding her Togapi in her arms. Tracey had gone home to sketch more Pokemon he saw before going to Professor Oak's . As they drew closer to Pallet Town dark storm cloud loomed ahead. Ash smile grew wider and ran to his house with Misty coming up behind.

But when he got to the house he found it was closed up. The windows were closed and the shutters were shut too. This really confused; his mom never closed up the house like this even during a storm when he was small.

"Maybe she went to Professor Oak's. That storm is coming in quick maybe it's going to be a nasty one." Misty said looking up at the sky.

"Maybe..." Ash muttered "But mom didn't leave any note or something to tell me." He said a little confused.

They made it to Professor Oak's just as the rain was coming down. Ash quickly made up to the lab and looked around for his mom but saw only Professor Oak siting on a sofa holding a picture frame.

"Ummm Professor where is my mom?" But Professor Oak remained quiet. "I want to show her my trophy." He put his pack on the ground and pulled out his trophy. It was 20 inches tall and solid gold. "Umm professor you alright?"

Misty set Togapi down so he can play with Pikachu and the other Pokemon. And she walked up to the professor. "Please Professor Oak what is the matter."

"I'm so so sorry Ash." Ash was still confused "What?"

"Ash your... your..." he tried to speak but he was holding back his tears "Ash your mother is dead."

Ash froze where he stood. The trophy he was holding fell to the floor. Misty gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as tears pooling in her eyes. Professor Oak began to sob again "She was in her garden tending her flowers when an ekans bite her. The bite was on her wrist and the poison traveled throughout her body. There was nothing we could do for her when we found her. Ash I'm... ASH!"

But Ash had bolted out of the lab into the rain. He ran and ran through the rain. His tears where mixed with rain but he felt the grief catching up. He started to faultier in his step till he finally buckled and fell to his knees balling out his soul. Then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and a head on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Misty crying into his back. Her red hair was sticking over her forehead and onto his shirt. Ash struggled to get his emotions in check but see her as broken as him set him back into brokenness. He turned to hold her and pulled her into a hug botching crying as the heavens themselves were crying over the loss of such a woman.

Five years later Ash had become cold and emotional closed to everyone. Only a handful of people every truly show any emotion. He had moved in with Misty and her sisters in Cerulean City. Misty become a sister he never had. She was the support him during his dark days after his mother died. To Misty Delia was a mother to her she never had. She and her sisters lost their parents in a boating accident when she was a baby. For Ash he continued his journey but his life was more direct and no goofing off as a child. He grew up during his travels and made several accomplishments. He took down all of the Pokemon gangs from team rocket in Kanto to team flare In Kalos.

Then one night when Ash had returned from Kalos as the new champion, he felt a presence in the kitchen. At first he went for his Pokemon but the aura coming off this person was calm and good but Ash still on alert. He opened the door and went straight for the kitchen where a man with white hair and small glasses in a black suit with tints of green was drinking coffee.

"It is usually a guest comes to the owners house on invitation, not on his own whim." Ash said darkly to his 'guest'.

"Sorry but where I'm from there no possible way to send a message here to Kanto. My name is Professor Ozpin and I come from the country known as Vale. Hear of it?" taking a sip of his coffee.

Ash was shocked but didn't let his face show it. "Only in rumors and stories from ancient times. A friend of my Cynthia tried to look into the nation but came up empty. From what I've heard is that the nation was founded centuries ago but was lost where by conquest or natural disasters I don't know."

Ozpin chuckled at that. "I would have been surprised if you found out any more than that. The nations of Vale and Atlas still exist today but is not aloud to interact with the outside world. But that can be talked over on another day."

"What do you really want? and I know it wasn't for the history lesson."

"I sent my sister away from Vale to Kanto over two decades ago hoping she have a better life away from the horrors of our home."

"I may be the champion of Kanto but I can help in missing persons..." Ash replied getting a glass of water.

"She died." He said looking at his coffee cup with sadness. Ash stopped moving and slow turned back at the Professor. He could feel the sadness of this person thanks to his aura skills. But something shook him to his core what Ozpin said next.

"I never expected her son to have such control over his aura."

"What do you..."

"Delia was my little sister Ash. I'm your uncle."

Ash looked at the man with both confusion and suspicion.

"How can I know your not lying to me?" Ash asked readying himself for any attack.

"You can sense my aura Ash. You already know the answer."

Ash did know the answer but only relaxed his posture but not his mind.

Ozpin stood up "I came here to ask for your help. Vale is under siege by forces we are not sure of but all we know is that they have no regard to human or any walks of life. We need young people to help us with strong aura You have just unlocked the potential of your aura. With proper training you can become a Hunter who could protect the people of Vale and help defeat the darkness. If the hunters and huntresses fail to stop this darkness all life on the planet will be destroyed."

Ash actually twitched a bit at that last part but made no really emotion.

"So you want me to help save the world." Ash said almost laughing as he turned to walk down the hall out of the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with five pokeballs and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ozpin grinned "So your wiling to come with me to Vale." But his grin faded as Ash got right up into his face with a cold icy glare. "Let's get somethings clear. I'm in not doing this for you or for the world. I'm doing this so my sisters can have a good life. They save me from myself and i will not let anything happen to them. If I have to die so that they can live so be it. But this is some sort of bullshit plan just to reconnect with me then I will disappear and you will never hear the name Ash Ketchum again. Are we clear."

Ozpin knew that Ash would have sealed up his emotions but he didn't expect him to be have such a heartless mask over his broken heart. It would take time to open back up but everything takes time.

"Absolutely." He replied. Ash nodded "Good so when do we leave."

"Immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

Misty woke up and walked down to the stairs towards the kitchen. She was confused though. Ash usually made coffee for them or at least start preparing breakfast. She reached the kitchen and found no Ash, no coffee, and no breakfast. She looked over but only found a letter lying on the table. She picked it up and opened it.

"Dear Misty, I am sorry for not saying goodbye in person this time but I found somethings out that I never knew. I have an uncle. His name is Ozpin. He wants me to go back with him to his home. I can not tell you where or when I would be coming home. But I promise I'll be safe and keep a leveled head. I owe you so much Misty. You, Daisy, Lily, Violet have been so kind to me. I can't even begin to think where I would be if you didn't chase after me that day. I won't be able to call or message you while I'm away. But if I can find away I will. I don't know what I will see but Ozpin says that most of the people there are kind and hospitable. Maybe I will find that girlfriend you keep nagging me to find. I love you Misty. Please tell Violet, Daisy and Lily that I love them too.

Your Brother

Ash."

Misty read the letter over and over again. She sat down and looked out the window as a flock of Spearows flew off. A smile smile took to her face as a small tear trailed down her cheek.

"You take care Ash. My you find what you are looking for, wherever you are."

Ash gazed out of the cockpit window of Ozpin's cloaked aircraft he was on. It was small but they had enough room to look at each other as they flew close to the surface of the ocean. Ozpin had told him about the creatures known a Grimm. They weren't Pokemon since they are not descendants of Mew but rather soulless voids that kill anything that moves.

"So Beacon is a school that trains hunters and huntresses to fight these Grimm."

"Indeed."

Ash was silent again. "Is there anything I need to know before I get there

"Now now Ash that would ruin the surprise."

Ash gazed back outside watching the waves rolling along.

"Ash I am sorry what happened to your mother. And I do want use to get to know each other." Ozpin turned to look at Ash. "Please can you give me the chance to make up the time I had lost with you "

Ash still looked out the window and said nothing for a moment. "Once a week for an hour; on Saturday." He said in a cold tone.

Ozpin smiled a sad smile. 'I wonder if he would open up with the other students once he gets settled.' Then a certain group popped into his head 'They maybe the ones to open up his heart again.' He gave a small chuckle. 'Glynda may kill me for this.'

The flight was well over 12 hours long. Ozpin explained that the Remnant Region resides inside what the U.N. Calls the pryer patch. A section of the world where no one is allowed in and Pokemon stay well clear of. It is monitored by a massive fleet of warships and a shield of radio ways from satellites to block anything going in or out. Ozpin had developed his ship to be the only thing that could slip in an out undetected.

When they made it to Beacon Ash could only stare in amazement at the school the magnitude of the instillation. They finally landed outside the boundaries of the grounds and were pulled into an underground hanger. Ash didn't show it but he was fascinated by the land.

They entered an elevator to the school. As they made their way up Ozpin turned to Ash. "Now remember Ash there is one thing. I know you haven't seen a Faunus before so I don't want you to make any who are students uncomfortable with stares or questions alright."

"Of course. I will be flexible and understanding."

Ozpin smiled and turn back to the door. They exit the elevator and were meet by a very beautiful woman with blonde hair tied in a bun. Ash couldn't help but blush a little. Glynda Goodwitch stared at the two men.

"Welcome back Professor Ozpin." She then turned to Ash "And who are you young man?"

But before Ash could answer Ozpin spoke "He is my nephew Glynda and he will be attending Beacon to become a Hunter." Then he walked passed her towards the great hall. She was dumbfounded and gazed at Ash. He blushed deeper but followed Ozpin in silence. Glynda quickly caught up.

"Please let her be the only one who knows about me being your nephew." Ash asked slightly embarrassed and annoyed.

"Sorry Ash but there are a few more who will know my boy and don't worry about it Ash you won't get any special treatment or privileges."

Ash sweat drop down his head but shook his head with amusement.

"So he will be attending our school." Glynda stated out loud looking at Ash from time to time. Ash didn't like the attention from the woman. She seemed to analyzing him and in some small degree checking him out.

"Yes he will and I know just the team to get him use to life here at Beacon." They approached the great hall where the students had lunch but as they approached it there was a loud noise of tables and chairs being tossed across the room.

Glynda neutral expression deepen into a scowl as she passed Ash and Ozpin and burst the doors wide open. Ash looked and saw ten figures inside. The two closest to the door were both guys one with light blue hair and the other with sandy blonde hair but a monkey's tail to boot. Passed them were four girls in school uniforms; one was as tall as him with dark red hair cut short, the next girl was nearly a head taller than him and she had long yellow hair, next was a girl with long white hair tied in a high ponytail, the final girl had long black hair like his but with a black bow on top of her head. The last people he couldn't make out because of the fact they were covered in food and drink which made them unrecognizable.

"Girls!" Said Miss Goodwitch. "Don't waste or play with your food." The four girls turned to us and bowed in respect. "Sorry Miss Goodwitch." When they looked up all eyes went to Ozpin and Ash. Ozpin smiled but Ash maintained a calm domineer. Ash looked at the four girls eyes and reveled in them. 'Silver, Violet, Ice blue, and Yellow. Very pretty I must say.' He thought to himself.

"Good morning team RWBY." Ozpin smiled.

"Good Morning professor." They replied. Then they turned to Ash who gave a small bow to them. They all gave mixed expressions; awe, perverse, skeptic, and curiosity.

"Girls this is Ash Ketchum. He is my nephew and will be attending Beacon Academy. But more importantly he will be your new team member. Everyone including Ash stared at him in shock.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

"Yes and your Team will be RWBY-A"


	3. Chapter 3

Ash turned to Ozpin with a slight frown. "You didn't mention that I had to be part of a team." he whispered.

Ozpin just smiled at him "It is a requirement to be part of team while attending Beacon." He replied taking a sip of coffee. "Besides you have not clue on how things work here in Vale Ash." But Ash was still a little angry.

"This is your nephew!" Professer Ruby asked excitedly. Ash just turned to her and gave her a small scowl but didn't really faulting her for excitement. The other girls also stared in some amusement others with mixed emotions. One of the girls with the black raven hair step for him to with a glare.

"And what is the matter with us or you don't wanna be part of out team?" Ash turned to her and gave her a quick look frm head to toe. He noticed that her bow twitched a little bit.

"You're a Faunus aren't you?" she of course harden her glare.

"Yes I am Blake Belladonna; a Faunus. Is that why you..." but Ash cut her off and stood right in front of her with a cold stare which sent a shiver down her spine.

"I do not care about that Miss Blake. You and me are equals. We both want to protect and save the people we care about. The only thing that really matters is that I'm a guy and you are a woman."

"Can't stand to be around cute girls Ashy?" the girl with the yellow hair smirked Ash turned his attention in time not to see Blake eyes widen with both administration and respect for Ash. Ash went up to her she was just a little taller than himself.

"May I ask for your name 'cute' girl." Ash mocked the cute word. "My name is Yang. Ruby's older sister and you better be a good of a fighter as you are cute." Ash stared right at her as some sparks arced between them.

"I take it you are the leader of this team then." He said in a matter of fact tone.

She shook her head which got Ash's attention. "Ruby is the team leader her bro. So you better listen good when she gets going in a battle strategy and don't let her size or age fool you."

"Yang!" Cried Ruby as her half sister teased her. Ash looked over at her which she straightened up but only came up to his nose. Ash stared at her and felt her determination and spirit, full of drive and compassion for her team. Something he too once had. He felt his heart ache for that innocence she has lived with.

Ash blushed slightly 'Cute' "That I expect great thing from you Ruby." He said turning away from her but she smiled widely and giggled with excitement. Last but not least Ash turned to Weiss. He instantly knew she was from statues over how she stood and the judgmental look he got form her.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. And if you are Ozpin's nephew then you must have had battle experience with Grimm."

"Nope I never had any experience with Grimm in my life miss Schnee." she frowned

"But I've had years of experience in understanding my enemies very quickly and figure out how to beat them. So show me these Grimm and I will show you how I can do." He glared back at her as she stood her ground. 'She got spunk. I respect that.'

"You will Ash" They all turned to Ozpin who was happily watching the exchange between the new team members.

"Tomorrow you be put threw the standard testing that all students take to be a part of Beacon. You will be able to show us you strength and stamina in the Emerald Forest. But for the meantime you will rest in Team RWBY's courters until more appropriate room is ready." Weiss was shocked in disbelief, Ruby blushed embarrassed, Yang blushed too but had a perverse smile, Blake blushed but not as hard but more out of uncomfortable the situation things may get.

That evening after taking a tour of the campus with Miss GoodWitch, Ash took his stuff up and Ruby and the rest of the girls showed him their room thanks to Ozpin giving them the rest of the day off from classes. Ash peered inside with both amusement and bewildered at how the room was set up. Two makeshift bunk beds were made one hanging from the ceiling and the other with dozens of books holding it up. Ash rolled out his sleeping bag and placed his clothes, gear, gloves, Pokeballs in a spare trunk the school lent him.

"What are those Ash?" Ruby asked pointing at the Pokeballs.

"It is my surprise for tomorrow Ruby." He looked over his shoulder to her.

"Telling you now would spoil the surprise." She pouted and sat on the top bunk; the one being held up by rope.

"So what's your story Ash? Where are you from?" Yang asked sitting down on her bed looking at Ash. He stopped putting his stuff for a moment he had some pictures in his hands; one of him and his mother and another of him and his sisters.

"Well I am from a small town called Pallet Town."

"Where is that and how big is it?" Weiss asked curiously sitting under Ruby's bed.

Ash sat on his sleeping back to look at the rest of his team. "Well my hometown is not in Vale or Atlas or in this part of the world. I am from beyond the barrier as it were."

"Really?" Yang and Blake said in surprise. Ash cracked a smile. "Yes and there are so much out there you can even imagine."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"I will explain more after tomorrow's." She pouted then turned to the pictures.

"Who are they?" she asked leaning over to the pictures. Ash mood darkened some that didn't go unnoticed by Yang.

"Those is my sisters. And that is my mother." Ruby went to grab the pictures but Ash grabbed her wrist and gave her a hard glare. The other girls were startled and Yang almost reached for her weapon. Ash kept his gazed fixated on Ruby who was frightening by his actions but sadness filled her. Ash's glare softened but didn't let go of her arm, he stared at her the worry in her silver eyes seemed to unsettle him; like they were never meant to be sad. But Ruby didn't know why she was suddenly so sad or why she felt so hurt. An overwhelming sense of heartbreak that she never really experienced. Ash slowly let go of her and the sadness faded.

'Did.. did I just feel Ash's emotions?' she thought. Ash looked down as his banes covered his eyes.

"Sorry Ruby. But Please I don't want to talk about it." The others were confused over the exchange between them but Yang had a better guess on what Ash was thinking. Ruby wiped some of the tears that seems to have appeared after she felt Ash's grief.

"Does it really hurt that much?" she asked holding her arm as if she still had his emotions. Ash looked up at her with some confusion but realized his aura let his emotions loose and it went to Ruby. 'How? I always have my emotions in check. Why did it aura latched to her like that.'

"Yes Ruby very much so." Ruby felt her own sadness well up inside her. No one should feel that way let alone bottled up. "Ash..." She started but Ash repositioned himself to face away from the girls.

"It's been a long day for me girl. I want to get some sleep."

Ruby looked worriedly at Ash but said ok and went for her sheets. Soon the rest of the girls followed suit but one really went to sleep at first. All of their minds were on Ash and how he will adjust to life with them and they themselves with him. Ash just gazed at the wall he closed his eyes and his chocolate brown eyes turned bright blue as his aura scanned the school. At first he felt nothing truly evil or despicable; some rued or narcissistic jerks but nothing to bad. But e felt a powerful being under the school. He frowned slightly for it seemed to be in a sleep like state. Though he wanted to extend his aura out farther he knew he needed some rest. But as his aura retracted back inside himself, his aura was lingering around eight figures. Four in the room across the hall and the four girls in the room he was in. He glanced over to see them all sleeping. He shook his head and tried to get some sleep but unknown to all everything in that room that wasn't nailed down moved three or so inches; closer to Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ruby woke up and saw that Ash was not in his sleeping bag and the little balls he had were gone too. She looked around but he wasn't in the room. Just then the door slowly opened reviling Ash shirtless with loose sweatpants and a towel round his neck.

"Sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to wake you." He said as he went for his clothes. Ruby was beet red and tried to look anywhere else than his tone body. "NO NO I was just getting up." She chuckled nervously. "So what were you doing?"

"Training."

Ash had his clothes in hand and went back to the door but stopped. "Hey Ruby.."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about last night." He muttered. Ruby's face fell as she looked at him.

"Hey it's alright. If you don't want to talk about it..." But Ash cut her off.

"You felt my emotions last night." he turned to look at her "How did it feel?"

She frowned and rubbed her wrist where he grabbed her. "It felt like heartbreak. I felt like everything had little meaning and all that was left was pain and sadness. Like I can never be truly happy again." She replied.

Ash gave her a halfhearted smile. "Then you are one of the few that truly understands what I'm feeling. And I wish you never had to feel that pain again. Maybe when I feel ready I will likely talked to you and the others about what happened but for the moment can you keep this to yourself."

His pleading eyes seem to melt her heart and she smiled and went to change into his outfit for combat. Ruby stared at the door for a while wondering how to make Ash feel better or at less make him feel more comfortable here. Later in the dining hall, the rest of Team RWBY-A were eating breakfast. As they ate Ash joined them with four trays of food bewildering the rest of them.

"You can eat that much Ash?!" Weiss asked staring at the mountain of eggs, bacon, pancakes, oranges, apples, and peppers.

"I am a growing boy." he snarky replied. She gave him a half glare and went back to her food. Then four more students sat down at their table. Two boys and two girls; One was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. The next boy was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. One of the girl's has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She had an emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. The last girl Ash gapped at and dropped his fork. The girl had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon he had seen. As a top she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre. Additionally she wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Ash stared up at her wide eyed and mouth agape. She looked down at him a little puzzled but also some what annoyed. Ash blinked a few time and closed his mouth. "I'm sorry for staring, but you remind me of my sister." He said and went back to eating. The red head stared back at Ash and blushed a little. 'So he not a fanboy then.' She gave a smile and sat across from his as the rest of the team joined her.

"Ash this is Team JNPR. Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Ruby said. "Everyone this is Ash Ketchum our newest member of our team." They all stared at Ash who seem to shuffle uncomfortably mostly from Pyrrha stare. Nora smiled widely. "Welcome Ash."

"Greetings." Lie gave a nod to him.

"Hoody." Jaune smiled to him.

"It is a pleasure Ash." Pyrrha smiled warmly. Ash smiled and nodded to each of them. Yang snickered but kept an eye on Ash if Pyrrha was more his type. As they ate Ash note that these eight people seem to be close friends with each other. Pyrrha also had her eye on Ash just the react he had was something she never seen in someone who seem both happy and sad for being mistaken for someone else. As they finished up Miss Goodwitch walked over to them.

"Mr. Ketchum will you please follow me to the testing plate form." She ordered. Ash nodded and followed suit.

"Hey Miss Goodwitch." She turned to see the rest of Team Ruby with Ruby standing up front. "My we watch Ash's test as he his a part of our team."

Ash gazed at them. They each had supporting smiled and nodded at Ruby's remark. He could feel himself smile at them. "You don't have to girls it will be fine."

But Ruby walked up to him and poked his chest. "No way mister. As leader of this team it I my job to make sure all of my team mates are A-Okay! You are my responsibility so there." She said proudly. Then Yang walked over and caught her half sister into a headlock. "OHHHH so you are going to take care of him huh?" she teased. Ruby blushed and proceeded to try get out of the armlock. "Yang I didn't mean it like that you perv!" While they argued Weiss and Blake walked over to Ash.

"Ruby is right though." Blake said giving Ash a smile. "You are part of our team we we always look out for each other."

Weiss nodded "Also we need how you battle so we can fight together as a team."

"But more importantly we're friends." Ruby beamed finally getting away from Yang's grip. Yang stood next to her "And we want to cheer you on." She added giving him a proud smile. Ash stared at all of them as a memory filled his thoughts. "Ash I want you to promise me that if you every have a low point in your travels or something happens that makes you sad; you don't push your friends away..."

Ash gave a heavy sigh. He looked over at Miss Goodwitch. "Will it be alight if they watch?" he asked.

Miss Goodwitch stared hard at the four girls but sighed. "Alright but you four are responsible for making up any work you may miss in class."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch." They replied.

They all walked out to the edge of the Emerald Forest an there standing overlooking the trees was Ozpin sipping his coffee.

"Greetings Ash." He smiled warmly at him. Ash just gave a nodded back to him but he did give a small smile back. "So as part of our initiation for our new students they would have to find a partner and a relic to bring it to the ruins on the other end of the forest. But since it just going to be by yourself, we are going to have to change that." He walked over the ledge of the cliff where they were standing. "This time around Ash you will have to get a item that I left for you somewhere in the forest and bring it back here. You understand Ash?"

"Yes sir." he nodded with a serious look.

Ozpin smiled widely. "Very good. Now stand here." He gestured to a metal pad next to him. Ash went over to the pad and stood on it. "So does this thing teleport me into the forest or take me there?" Ash asked looking down at the pad.

Goodwitch turned to the girls with a glare. "You didn't tell him?" The rest of Team RWBY-A rubbed the back of their head's and laughed nervously. Ash looked over at the women. "Tell me what?"

Ozpin smiled and held up a remote "You'll be flying in."

Ash gave a blank stare. "Huh?" Ozpin pushed the button and the pad lunched Ash through the air towards the forest. "OZPIN!" he screamed soaring across the air as the spectators watched on some worried, some panicked stricken, and one every amused uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to kill him." Ash muttered as he hung upside down by his pant leg that caught on a branch. He took out a pokeball and opened it. "Come out Pikachu." He said casually. And the cute mouse Pokemon appeared on top of the branch. "Pikachu!" It sang happily. Back at the cliff side everyone there were spectators remain; Yang, Ruby, and Weiss gushed over the new creature. "It's so cute!" They squealed. Blake just stared and drooled a little. Back with Ash; Pikachu used iron tail to cut the branch and Ash landed down to the ground. "Well better get this item they were talking about." Pikachu leaped down and climbed up onto his shoulder as they made their way deeper into the forest. At first all seemed quiet, only thing that were heard rustling of leafs and swaying of branches. But Ash stopped and looked around everything seemed normal enough but Ash knew better. He could feel the presence of three creatures nearby closing on his position. Since they are without aura they feel like voids to Ash. It is almost sickening to him. Grabbing another ball he nodded to Pikachu to climb up a nearby tree. Ash stood along as the wind brushed his hair making it dance wildly. He gazed around as the shadows danced around him. Ruby and the others were getting worried.

"What is that idiot doing" Weiss muttered biting a nail. Ruby turned to Ozpin "He doesn't have a weapon how will he fight Grim!" She almost yelled realizing the danger Ash was in. Yang had her battle gloves ready to jump in and Blake also had her weapon on hand.

"Stand by girls." Ozpin ordered and the girls still looked concerned and worried even Goodwitch looked at Ozpin with some concern. Ozpin looked on at the screen his hand tightly held his cane wondering if he was putting Ash in a dangerous situation.

Ash on their other hand felt he was in control of his situation. Just then a Beowolf jumped up out of the bushed on Ash's left. Ash noticed but turned to see the other two creatures moving in on his right. The one on the left bolted towards Ash ripping the ground under its feet.

"PIKACHU!" A powerful lighting bolt came down upon the charging wolf; it howled in agony as the electricity fried it's body. It tumbled and twitched violently. Pikachu calmed down from the tree and landed on his trainer's shoulder sparks flying out hits cheeks. The other two Grimm snarled and snapped their jaws in rage but hunted their advance. Ash tossed the other ball a Lucario stood as tall has Ash with eyes sharper than steel.

'Master these creatures have no aura.' He said telepathically. "Yes I know. They are known as Grimm and are killing humans and Faunuses and we are here to eliminate them." Ash replied Lucario gave him a confused look. "I will explain once we are done."

Lucario nodded and turned back to the other two ready to fight but the other two turned and fled back into the woods. "GRRRR!"They all turned their attention to the paralyzed Grimm which struggled in vain to stand. "Lucario... Brick Break on it's neck. Let's end its suffering." They walk up to it still snarling and snapping its teeth. Lucario moved to the back side of the Grimm and placed his paw on the creatures neck. Looking back at Ash for confirmation with a simple nod Lucario slammed with a mighty force. 'CRACK!' Th Grimm's neck snapped ending the growls and leaving its jaw hang loose.

"Lets go." Ash muttered as his Pokemon followed suit. After some time Lucario broken their silence.

"Master what are we looking for?" he asked

"I'm not sure old friend but Ozpin said I would recognize it at once." Ash replied.

They made their way deeper into the forest; the thick trees casted an eerie shadows along their path. "They still here master."Lucario muttered.

"I know. They're keeping their distances maybe they haven't see creatures like you guys before." Ash added.

The team soon came upon a old ruin so some kind. Ash noticed in the far left corner was a podium with a small box on the top. He moved cautiously towards it and opened it. A soft gentle melody began to play as Ash's eyes went wide. This tone was the same as the one his mother sang to him when he was scared or upset. She hummed it has she held him in her arms until he fell asleep or felt better. He picked it up and listen to it play. Lucario smiled at his master feeling some joyful nostalgia in his life Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against his master. Ash smiled as a tear trickled down his cheek.

Back at the cliff Ruby and Weiss turned to Ozpin "What is that professor?" Ruby Asked. Ozpin gave them a half hearted smile. "A memory." Yang glanced at the professor then back to the screen with Ash. She had lost her smile a while ago; in her mind she felt she understood what Ash's situation might be and how much they might have in common.

Back to Ash he put the box in his bag and was ready to head back to the cliff but then he felt a large void moving towards him. He moved just in time to avoid a very large white snake that popped out of the ground. Ash took out another poke ball. "Greninja I need you!"

The frog Pokemon popped out and in a flash formed a water shuriken and attacked the giant snake and Lucario followed up with a Aura Sphere. Both moves collided at the snake's head; above the eyes and below the jaw. It fell to the ground shaking its head. It hissed and snapped at the two who quickly jumped out of the way. Pikachu leap into the battle and fired a powerful thunderbolt. The great snake twitched violently sending chunks of earth all over hitting both Ash and Lucario. The two weren't hurt bad but some cuts and bruises. The Grimm went limp and slumped to the ground.

Ash called out Gardevoir to help heal himself and Lucario. But he took out another ball and let out a huge mighty fire Pokemon; Charizard. It turned to Ash with sharp eyes.

"My old friend. There is something in the sky circling us over head. I should have notice it sooner but I didn't." He hissed at the feeling of the bruises going away so quickly. "Will you keep it off us until we get to the cliff side." He turned to Lucario "How far is it from here?"

"No more than a mile or so. I also sense your uncle sending you a ride out of here." He replied.

"Alright let's get..." But the sound of branches rushing and the low growls of hungry creatures gained his attention. To add more fuel the the fire a black snake which was a part of the white snake burst from the ground knocking Pikachu into Gardevoir knocking the both out. Ash quickly returned them. He rolled over as Charizard used a powerful overheat on the snake killing it in matter of moments before taking to the sky to the winged Nightmare. Ash moved to his knees to avoid more earth that was flown as more Grimm seemed to surround them. The Beowolfs growled and snarled at him as it slowly approached. Ash look over to Lucario who was still fighting a Ursa. On his right Greninja was handling two beowolfs at once. Ash knew he couldn't us Gardevoir nor Pikachu since they too worn out from earlier. Snorlax was too big and slow to handle the Beowolf Grimm and Charizard was busy taking down that nightmare Grimm. The Beowolf growled and then lunged at him. The girls screamed for him to move, Ozpin looked read to jump in himself and Goodwitch was already floated out over the field but then everyone felt a sudden flow of powerful aura. Ash stood up and lifted his hand to the Grimm as it's jaw widened to rip the life out of the boy.

Then it happened.

A wave of power seem to pour out of him; great raw power radiated from him as all of the Grimm were forced to the ground. Ash stood above them all as the were pushed further Into the ground. The rest of his Pokemon moved closer to Ash wondering what was going on staring as the Grimm were brought to their knees. They growled and snarled trying in vain to move. Ash stared blankly at them as they growled and howled in pain as their bodies buckled under the tremendous force. He could hear the Cracking of bones and their cried or agony could be heard from each of them as they struggled to stand. One by one the growls fell silent as the creatures were crumbled into husks. Their blood pooling from their eyes and mouths as the fowl odor of their bodies now broken and messed left lifeless. Ash felt his whole body grow weak and he fell to his knees and hands; his head felt like a freshly blended smoothie. He barely returned his team before passing out; Charizard picked him up and took him to the cliff Lucario described. He could see six other people waiting along the edge and flew in to land.

Charizard landed as the girls moved back in shock but Ozpin gazed at the powerful dragon like creature. It stared back noticing the same eyes that once held by Delia. He lowered Ash in front of him and puffed out some embers.

"You have great loyalty to your friend." Ozpin noted. "I'm glad Ash has someone like you their for him." He then gave a polite bow and the fire Pokemon mirrored him and returned to the pokeball. Ozpin turned to Ms Goodwitch. "See to it that he gets some medical attention." She nods and uses her magic to lift him up gently and headed back to the school with Ruby and Weiss behind her.

Yang and Blake walked up to the professor. Yang spoke first. "What happen to Ash sir? He seemed spacey when he found that box."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "That is Ash's business Miss Long he is the only one how can answer that. I made a promise to him about that before he arrived here." She frowned but accepted the reply. Blake then stood forward.

"What was that power we witnessed? I have never seen anything like that before."

Ozpin smiled and turned to head back to the school with the two tailing close behind. "We just witnessed Ash unlocked his semblance."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Gravity; my dear." he smiled he had never seen any that powerful even from Miss Nikos. This may be the next step in ending the Grimm threat once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash grunted and groaned as he slowly came around. Then he felt a pair of arms Wrap tightly round him.

"Ash your awake!" Cheered Ruby squeezing him.

"Ruby... Can't... Breath..." Ash choked out.

She instantly let go "I'm sorry!" she panicked as Ash breathed in sweet oxygen. He laid back on to the bed but in a sitting position. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital wing of the school and Ruby, Wiess, and Ms. Goodwitch were there standing next to the bed. "Glad to se you are on the mend Mr Ketchum." Ms Goodwitch said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ash replied "What happened to me. Are my Pokemon alright."

"Steady there Ash." Wiess advised "Your Pokemon are doing fine. Some of the schools best nurses and healers are with them in the other room. As you you.." she ruffled his hair tenderly. "You have been asleep for nearly five hours." She sat down on the bed on his left and Ruby mirrored her on his right.

"What was the last thing you remembered." Wiess asked.

"I minute I was battling the grim when I felt suddenly my aura surge then i blacked out then I awoke here." Ash replied.

"Well.." Everyone turned to Ms Goodwitch "You seemed to have activated your semblance."

"What is semblance" he asked

"Semblance is the manifestation of unique powers that one may are special for each individual. That semblance is fueled by aura; the stronger the aura the longer and stronger the semblance is."

Ruby stepping into his line of sight getting his full attention. "My semblance is extreme speed."

She jumped off his bed and bolted out of the room leaving a trail of rose petals. Then returned but Weiss feeling cheeky stuck out her foot just enough to trip her on reentry. Ruby tripped and landed on top of Ash. They were cheek to cheek and had their eye that was closest to the other person closed making them look very cute together. Ruby blushed and bolted upright and shot a glare at her friend who just whistled.

Ash smiled 'Her cheeks are very soft...' He thought but shook his head. 'I mustn't think like that.' He scolded himself.

"And it would seem that yours is gravity." Gylda enlighten.

"Then my aura must have been weak for me to pass out like that." Ash said shifting in his bed.

"Not at all." Weiss replied. "That was such a display of power that I'm surprised you held out that long. Not many can handle ten grim at once and live to tell about it. If nothing else you were astonishing To see." She reached down and held his hand. "All you need is training and you will become amazing." She smiled at him the blushed realizing how that sounded and she looked away red in the face. Just them Blake and Yan walked into the wing and came up to the rest of them at the foot of Ash's bed.

"How is our rising star." Yang teased Blake gave her a punch to the shoulder and she snickered. "You seem to looking better." She smiled Ash nodded and asked what their opinion of his test.

"I never see such power before." Blake said Yang walked over and lightly punched his arm. "Your just full of surprises."

But before they could really talk about it. Miss Goodwitch spoke up. "Girls you can discuss it with him later after your classes." she turned to Ash "Ash you get a good rest and the Nurse will release you later today."

Ash nodded as Ruby wined a bit while the girls were shuffled out of the room to let Ash rest. Blake remembered and turned back to Ash and reached into her back and pulled out the music box next to his bed. Ash saw and gave her a smile she she returned with a bit of a blush and turned way to join up with the rest of the team.

'They're very nice people.' Ash thought as he laid his head back on the pillow. He began think of his team mates. He felt comfortable around them. Maybe cause he lived with four sisters for nearly five years. 'Maybe I should tell them exactly who I am.' He thought but his face fell into a scowl. There were many thing he did he may not want the girls to know just yet or ever. He rolled over to take a quick nap but three large airships sailed passed his window to the landing zone.

"I wonder what's going on." he muttered Before drifting of to sleep. Later in Ozpin's head office where he and Goodwitch watched the warships take up formation to protect the school and drop off troops.

"He always wants to make a grand entrance." Ozpin chuckled taking a sip of his coffee. Goodwitch wasn't as humorous as her head master.

"It is ridiculous; having soldiers march around the campus and warships in the sky doesn't give the beacon nor Vale feelings of peace." Ozpin turned and walked back to his desk with Glynda behind him. "Are you going to tell him about Ash"

"Yes I am." He replied then turned to her. "You don't think I should"

Glynda adjusted her glasses. " I am more concerned of what he will want to do with Ash once he finds out his semblance." Ozpin stared then cracked a knowing smile. "You care a lot about my nephew already Glynda. Looking to sweep him off his feet."

She turned very red and her glasses steamed up. "OF COURSE NOT! I don't what to see him used like a science project or weapon for Atlas. He deserves a life worth living and everyone needs that. Besides I'm old enough to to be his mother." She flinched at the last word and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She began but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ozpin give a friendly smile. "So more of a motherly love then."

She moved away and towards the window at overlooks the hospital wing. "I don't know why myself but I feel drawn to him to protect him. To make sure he walks a true pathway and at the same time I'm worried he may not be ready for it. And the thought of him getting hurt or used boils my blood yet makes me worried sick." She turned back to look him. "Im starting to feel like he's my own son." Ozpin said nothing but sat back down at his desk. "I am grateful that you see him that way. But I would suggest not letting him know that just yet. He needs to open up to us and his team first before we can start stepping in as guardians or family. He needs to see that for himself that we do care for him here at Beacon but if he does not we must respect that." Glynda nodded as the doors opened up. There in the doorway was a tall man in white ceremonial military uniform.

"Ozpin!" He called out in delight. "James good to see you again." Ozpin greeted. James Ironwood turned to Glynda. "And your looking lovely as always Glynda." She just gave him a scowl and turned to Ozpin. "I will make sure that our special guest gets a hot meal before returning to his dorm." And with that she turned and walked right of to the office without a glance back. James gazed at door she walked out of.

"She seems more annoyed than usual." He spoke as Ozpin offered him a cup of coffee. James took out a flask and poured some booze into the coffee. "She been her usual self but our newest student has given us a lot of potential." Ozpin enlighten sitting down at his desk.

"Your special guest." James motioned taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes he his special." Ozpin looked directly to his old friend. "He's my nephew."

James nearly dropped his cup. "Delia she alive!" He ask eyes wide with hope. Ozpin shock his head. "No she died about five years ago. She has a son named Ash Ketchum. His 17 years old."

James put down his cup and lowered his head in regret. "I'm so sorry Ozpin. I knew she was your only living relative left and she meant everything to you. But..." He shock his head then stood up straight. "How"

"An accident. She tended her garden and a snake bit her on the wrist. The venom spread threw out her blood stream before anyone knew what happened." Ozpin said looking deeply into his cup. "Her son is an amazing young man. He is from outside the barrier and he is well respected amount his peers. Since coming here he will be attending Beacon to become a hunter."

"Let's hope he has your skill." James smiled holding up his cup. Ozpin smiled and lift his own cup. "And my he continue to have Delia's kind heart."

"Here here."

Their glasses clanked together and drank in hopes for Ash's future.

"So why does the headmaster of Atlas Academy need to move hundreds of soldiers across the subcontinent." Ozpin asked setting down his cup.

James' face harden as he collected his words. "Oz we are here to help and offer sevices to the people of Vale. By showing strength it will show our enemies what they are messing with."

"During the Vytal Festival showing force during a festival of peace doesn't send the right message."

"But if what Qrow said is true then..."

"If what Qrow is true then we will handle it accordingly." Ozpin interjected. He folded his hands together and soften his gaze. "We are in time of peace we should not dampen the people's spirits with worry nor concern over what might happen; and we will continue to train the greatest hunters and huntresses to counter any and all threats. I am doing what I can and know is right to protect the people of Vale. Try to understand."

"Believe me I know." He turned and left Ozpin's office and back to his men. Ozpin watch him go and turned back to the window. "Ash I hope your time here wasn't poorly time on my part." He said to himself. He stood up and walked over to the window and stared at the hospital where he saw Ash and Glynda heading back to the dorms. "I truly hope not."

Ash turned to his escort. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch I can make it back from here." He was at the entry to the hallway his room was at the other end.

"It was my pleasure." She gave him a warm smile and Ash gave a bow and went down to his room.

"Ash.." He turned to Glynda.

"If you ever want to talk about anything my door is always open." Ash stared back and gave a nod and went back to his room. Glynda lost some of her smile. It will take some time to warm his heart to her. Ash opened the door and 'pow' party poppers popped as a panner unrolled and in big words 'WELCOME TO BEACON ASH!" Ruby dragged him in and the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR had drinks and snacks with party hats on. "Ash we want to welcome you to Beacon and being part of Team RWBY-A." She beamed Holding out a hat to him. Ash looked around and took in the happy warm faces of everyone here for him. Ash shook his head but smiled. He took the hat and placed it on his head Ruby cheered and they all talked and cheered for their newest member and now newest friend Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

On the other side of town in a warehouse full of crates and trucks. A tall man with orange red hair in a white coat and a black fedora was overlooking the map of town with 'X's and names of stores of Vale. He turned to the sound of foot steps and saw his least favorite partners. a girl with short light green hair and dark skin and a young man pale skin with short spiky hair.

"Well well. If it isn't the kids again." He said smugly. "Did she send you two to see how I'm doing?"

"Can it Roman; we had to clean up your mess with your loose ends." Emerald smirked with pride. She turned to her partner. "The rat won't be saying anything now."

"Was he a more of a cat?" Mercury questioned

"Like a puma?"

"Yeah thats it."

"Anyway," Roman interrupted "I not in the mood for babysitting. So back to your boss and tell her she can go..."

"I can go do what Roman?" came a dark soothing voice. Everyone looked up to see a woman with long black hair and amber eyes stare down at them. She lowered herself down from the cat walk to walked over to them. Roman sweated a little at her glowing eyes.

"Cinder!" Emerald cheered and went over to hug her but Cinder just moved past her.

"What's the matter Roman can finish a sentence let along a job." She jabbed.

"We had to get rid of one of his loose ends he has been neglecting." Emerald smirked but only got a glare from her boss.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your hands clean while we are here."

"Yes but I thought..."

"Don't think; obey."

Emerald with no desire to anger her shut up. Cinder turned back to Roman.

"Why wasn't this job done sooner?" she questioned.

Roman was annoyed. He looked around showing off the mounting crates around them. "I'm sorry but I have been busy doing the jobs you hired me to do. We have more dust containers, ammo, and rounds than we know what to do with. It might have helped move thing a bit faster. Or at least make my next job go a lot smoother." He glared at her but Cinder smiled and patted his check.

"Oh Roman, you will know what you need to know." Her eyes glowed dangerously Roman looked away and said nothing.

"Good now start packing up. We are moving out of this warehouse. I will give you the coordinates once you have the dust ready for transport. Emerald and Mercury we will be heading to Beacon tomorrow so keep your head down and your noses clean until it is time to act, understood?"

"Yes mama." Cinder left with her two faithful followers. Leaving Roman alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

After the party Ash went out the window up to the roof overlooking the campus. He had enjoyed himself but he still felt off about being here. The last two days; he had unlock new powers he never heard of, being part of a team of 4 girls one of which had cute cat ears and a tail. He shook his head at the word cute.

'I can't think of them like that' he thought looking up at the stars.

'Why' a small voice said in the back of his mind.

Ash frowned and stood up 'I can't be chasing skirts. I'm not Brock.'

'But your not chasing skirts. Mom never wanted you to be lonely.'

Ash stopped in his tracks and gazed out into space. "A lot of things mom never wanted to happen or me to do." Ash spoke aloud. The small voice stayed silent now as Ash felt the weight of his words. He didn't want to be along anymore but the fear of others getting hurt for him and the pain of loosing another love one; seemed unbearable.

He was about to jump down when he noticed Juane and Pyrrha on top of their dorm room sparing. Ash stayed just out of sight as he observed them. Pyrrha was impressed by how far Jaune had come with their night training.

"Your getting better Juane" she smiled as she blocked a slash attack from his sword. She shoved her shield throwing his sword off and used her spear to push him off his feet.. He countered with his own shield and sided stepped to get in closer but she was ready for it and swiped her spear underneath his leg and flipped him onto his back.

"Well not enough to take you on." He chuckled getting back up. They talked about what better ways to counter and attack. Ash still in the dark could feel Pyrrha's aura resonate with affection as she talked with Juane. Ash noticed that Juane was oblivious to her affections as he felt that Juane like Pyrrha but felt he was never going to win her heart.

"Please tell me I wasn't that oblivious with Misty." Ash said aloud. Juane went down first to head back to their dorm but before Pyrrha could follow Ash stepped out from his spot.

"Evening" he said Pyrrha was startled by ash's sudden appearance.

"Ash I didn't see you there." She smiled as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." He gestured to where Juane left.

"He just needed some extra practice." She shrugged as they meet in the middle. Ash knew that there was more to that but he didn't press the matter further.

"So why are you out here?" she asked then smiled "Too much partying for you."

Ash shook his head no. "No I havent partied like that in over 5 years." he smiled bitterly. Pyrrha noticed and her smile faded. Ash went over to the ledge and she walked up with him and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for my reaction when we first met." Ash said looking down at the grounds below.

"No problem" Pyrrha smiled but looked curiously at him. "But I am curious why."

Ash let out a deep sigh. "The thing is. You remind me of my sister Misty." He paused "The reason I reacted like that is because it is nice to see a similar face but at the same time your not her; So it's kind of bitter sweet."

"Can you call her or at least write to her?"

"No she and I live beyond the barrier that surrounds this place. So I can not do anything to see her nor tell her how I'm doing." He looked back at the moon above while some longing.

"You two are very close I take it." She smiled while bring her knees to her chest. Ash smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes. She helped me out when..." He stopped himself and lost his smile. Pyrrha noticed.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

Ash shook his head "It's strange ever since coming here I have feel more open to others than in the past. I want to talk about my past but at the same time it hurts and I don't know if I can move passed it. Mostly I have been burying my emotions just get by."

"That's never a good idea Ash." Pyrrha said sternly. "Holding in all that emotion will make you sick." Then she had a thought. "How long have you bottling this up for?"

He looked at her and she could see the coldness in his eyes but a small trace of warmth to them. "5 years." he said.

Pyrrha's eyes widen. Ash then took in some air and breathe deeply. "Maybe it as been too long since I've spoken about it. Maybe just a good summary will be enough for everyone's curiosity." He the leaned over the side. "You can come out and stop eavesdropping." He called out. Pyrrha looked over too and saw Team RWBY-A and her team with their heads out the window listening in on them. They all sweated at being caught. They came up to the roof in their night gowns.

"We're sorry for listening in." Ruby bowed in respect. Ash gave them all a mock glare but smiled after he grilled them on eavesdropping. Afterwards they gathered to hear Ash's story.

"Several years ago; when I turned ten. I was able to get my Pokemon license to become a trainer." He took out two Pokeballs and opened them. Lucario and Pikachu came out. "Pikachu was my starter; and over then next two years we journeyed across my home region of Kanto and to an island chain called the orange islands. I traveled with my good friends Misty and Brock and a guy named Tracey when I went to the islands." Only Pyrrha seemed confused at that. "After some intense training and battling we finally were able to beat a champion and we became the new champion."

"That's great." Ruby cheered.

"Practice makes perfect." Blake added.

Ash smiled but he lost it. "But when I got home from that battle; I had my world shattered before me."

Everyone seemed to feel the sudden drain of good spirits that had before.

"My mother died." Everyone gasped and felt pity for him Ash continued. "She died when I was on my way home to see her. A ekans or snake Pokemon bit her and it's poison got inside her blood stream and it killed her. You see it was just me and her. She took care of me and was all ways there for me but I wasn't there for her."

He cold domineer was in full effect. He gaze was empty and cold. They all felt a chill up their spines in the warm summer night. Lucario placed his paw on his master's shoulder. And Pikachu lick his cheek after hopping onto his shoulder. Ash gave them both a reassuring smile and nod. He looked at his audience Ruby, Weiss, and Nora where dripping with heavy tears. Juane was holding his sorrow I but was failing miserably. Everyone else had some tears but remained stoic.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Weiss muttered wiping her eyes. Both Ruby and Nora nodded to.

"May best friend Misty who was always there for me every step since I stared my journey was there for me in that moment. She too lost her parents when she was a little girl so she was the only one who had some understanding of what I was going through. She took me in since I didn't have anywhere else to go. She and her three older sisters adopted me as their little brother. They took care of me and loved me and I came to love them as my family."

Pyrrha smiled and closed her eyes. 'Thats why he reacted to me looking like his sister.'

"But ever since then I always traveled alone. For five straight years I kept everyone I met at arms length and less than a handful did I ever let in. Until now."

"Now?" Yang asked.

"Yes." he looked at each of them. "Since coming here and meeting you all I been feeling more open with myself and I want to have friends again and be more engaged in other things." He smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "That sounded rather cheesy didn't it." He scratched his cheek.

All of the girls suddenly blushed at the moment seeing how Ash reaction. 'So cute.' They all thought. Ash chuckled and looked at them all then Ruby walk up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course we will be your friends Ash. And we will help you get back into the wing of things." She smiled and held him tight.

"Ruby..." Ash muttered in surprise. Then the rest of team RWBY joined in and hugged Ash.

"You can count on us to be there for you." Yang smiled

"And we will make sure you have a great time here at Beacon." Weiss added.

"So you need to be there for us too when ever we need it." Blake finished.

Ash felt tears swell up inside. The hug ended and Ash wiped away tears and Team JNPR each give him a hug.

"So during the festival coming up we will treat Ash to a swell time and make sure you have a blast." Ruby declared and everyone cheered. Ash smiled warmly at them which sparked in some hearts. One by one they all went back inside their rooms. Ash settled down into his sleeping bag and slowly dozed off, but before he let sleep take over. A soft kiss was placed on his head. Instinctively his aura wanted to see who did it but he decided to let who ever it was remain anonymous. But he did let his aura expand across the campus all seemed fine until he felt it; a powerful and rage filled aura and two red auras near the dangerous one. Sleep took over before he could come to grips with who if might be. But Ash knew that who ever they are; they picked the wrong place to start any trouble. He will make sure they regret ever coming here.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey I'm not dead. I know it has been a long time since I posted anything let along this story but things have happened that really took a toll on me. First I was forced to drop out of college for a semester because financial aid messed up for me and I have been working hard trying to make enough money to keep my apartment and bills up to date. I have found some down time to write and I hope to be more consistent with it. So enjoy...**_

Ash awoke early the next morning but as he rose up he noticed Ruby staying above him with a wide smile and almost giddy smile.

"Morning Ruby why you up so early" he asked usually they slept for another hour before getting to class.

"We are going to get you a weapon." She beamed and took a knee beside him and spoke in a much softer tone. "You are going to need a weapon if you're to fight Grimm Ash. And it may help you with controling your semblance."

Ash never did like weapons but this was a different world than he knew. He sat up and gave her a gentle smile.

"And your going to help me with this new weapon of mine."

She beamed "Of course I'm going to help you make the best one for you and it will fit your style like Crescent Rose fits mine."

Ash gave her a bigger smile and placed a hand on her shoulder she went rigged and a streak of red crossed her face.

"Thank you Ruby. You really are a good leader and thank you for helping me adjust here."

Ruby felt herself getting lost in those brown eyes; like beautiful milk chocolate.

"Y-yeah. Anytime A-a-ssh." She looked at him as he got up and went to get changed. The other girls started to get up as well. Yang stretched with a smile, Weiss took a brush to her hair as she hummed a tone. Blake seemed distracted as she looked out the window. She gazed out deep in thought, thinking back to the fight at the docks.

'Why would the White Fang work for Roman. What is going on with them' she thought as the other got ready. Ash returned and Ruby hooked her arms around his and smiled at everyone.

"I'm going to help Ash make his weapon. We'll be back for our game in the library later." She suddenly used her semblance and taking Ash with her and he was not ready for it.

"YIPE!" He cried out a he was pulled away.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as they left. The other girls sent glares at the empty doorway. Ash and Ruby entered the armory he leaned against the wall panting.

"Wow. Ahah aha when you said you were fast I never imagined you were that fast." He said trying to catch his breathe. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry but speed is my specialty." She smiled Ash stared at her a feeling of nostalgia looking at her. He suddenly had a flashback of himself doing the same thing. He lost some of his smile and turned to the table where parts and gear was stationed.

"So how do we begin." He said snapping Ruby out of her own little world and went over beside him.

"Well let's start off with have you ever handled a weapon before or had anything like one?" she asked as he looked over the weapons. He shook his head.

"No but there was one thing that did feel right. Do you have a piece of paper so I can draw it out." He asked

"Sure!" she quickly whipped some out and she beamed. Ash took the pencil and paper and started to sketch out the what looked like a staff with a large crystal at the top.

"Oh wow. What's that crystal there.." She pointed at the top.

"That's a aura crystal.. It's a special kind rock that allows one who can use physically aura. It helps them control it better even hold large quantities of aura to be used again later."

Ruby stared in awe wishing she could have seen it. Ash then remembered something. He turned back to his backpack and pulled out a pair of gloves and laid them down of the next tot he picture. Ruby instantly picked them up.

"What are these" she awed the gloves with great interest.

"These were the gloves of an Aura Guardian from an old kingdom. They actually help one wield ones own aura. Let's me show you.."

He took the gloves and put them on. Holding out his left hand he closed his eyes and Ruby stared in wonder. Then a blue sphere formed in the palm of his hand growing bigger till it was the size of a soft ball. Ruby's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"THATS AMAZING!" She screamed out Ash winced at the sound.

"These gloves have helped me out in many ways.." He smiled as he let the aura fade away.

She was very interested in them but remember to turn back to the weapon they were designing for Ash plus with the fact that he can use his own aura in a physical manner it didn't take long for Ruby to design out a weapon similar to the staff that he once held. Then together they continue to work welding scripts in parts and finally getting it to the shape it needed to be in. The last piece that was missing was it's power source. Ash then reached into his bag and pulled out a bowling ball size crystal ball. It was midnight blue with tiny white specs inside that look like a piece of the night sky. Ruby stared at it in wonder.

"This I found on my journey and experience have told me that this is the purest or a crystal thing of ever seen particularly in the size. So when and or Crystal is in its raw form it's a light blue and almost like glass but when someone puts their aura into it and molds it into a shape the aura inside hardens the Crystal and in fact generates its own aura more of keeping its power constantly in motion so it doesn't fade away. I have use this Crystal to help me meditate since my mom's passing. I'm hoping that he can do more for me now. Do you think this will work?"

Ruby nodded her head and put the staff down to allow Ash to insert the crystal ball the staff is a bright blue color with a red tints holding the Crystal in place and a ring held around the Crystal almost giving it like A sorcerer staff.

Ruby says "We can try it out later but now they should head back to the others."

But before she can turn Ash puts a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. His worn a gentle smile.

"Thanks for all the help you have done for me.

She blushes and says it's nothing then Ash says something that made her gasp.

"I am jealous of you Ruby." He turned back to his weapon and looked it over.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Im jealous in what I see in you." Ruby was even more confused.

"Like what?" she asked

"That innocence, that drive and passion I can tell you love weapons and how they work with the one who wields it. I use to have that; a deep drive for Pokemon and a love for battling but all that died in me when..." he let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks Ruby sorry for.." but he was cut off as Ruby hugged him burring her face into his chest.

"Its okay Ash. Its okay." she said holding him. We are here for you if you want to talk more about it. she let go of him and head out of the room. Ash gazed at her as she left.

'She's quite a girl. huh?' the voice in his head spoke but Ash shook his head.

'I am not going to be courting anyone soon let along my team leader.'

'Why she wont except the things you have done in the past.'

Ash paused as he picked up the weapon and held it in his hands. The crystal started to glow as he channeled his aura threw the weapon. Some of the smaller lighter items started to flow off their positions and hang in the air.

"He deserved it." He said out loud as he stopped the flow of aura. The items returned to their homes as if never end touched.

'No one deserves that not even him.' The voice echoed in his head again as the silhouette of a man flash in his mind he's cold smile smirking at him. Ash just pushed the memory aside and run out trying to catch up with Ruby.

'There are somethings we are not proud of or even hard to admit to but letting others know about them is even harder to admit.' Ash thought as he met up with Ruby. 'But what can be said to justify... what i have done.'


	9. Not a chapter

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I have just posted a poll on my profile page and I'm letting you guys choose which stories you want me to work on or if you want me to try a new genre to write on. I will get to updating these stories eventually but I am asking you all my avid readers which stories do you want me to work on first.


End file.
